


Oh, the Garden I Would Plant For You

by emilyprobably



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, but it ends with requited love, but only a tiny bit mentioned here and there, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: There were so many reasons that could have caused your simple crush to transform into a spiral of yearning and want, yet you still were shocked when you coughed up the first blue petal. (They’re blue anemone flowers, you find out later. The irony of protection flowers slowly killing you is enough to make you chuckle.)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 284





	Oh, the Garden I Would Plant For You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boyo did this take forever to write. I still like how it turned out, even if I spent a loooong time just staring at my cursor blink. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Asmo, Mammon, Lucifer, and you are relaxing in the common room when it’s first brought up.

You’re not even really paying attention to the conversation until Asmo asks you for confirmation. “Is it really that common among humans?”

“Uh, sorry, what are we talking about?”

Lucifer frowns at you, clearly not thrilled with having to repeat sections of the conversation. “That human disease,” his voice is over saturated with annoyance. “The one that makes your kind cough up flowers.”

“Oh, you’re talking about Hanaki disease? Yea, you either have had it before or you know someone who has.”

Asmo leans close to you and starts to speak. “Have you had this kind of affliction before? Oh, how terribly tragic! Do you need someone to make it all better?”

“Hey!” Mammon, who was once sitting peaceful across from, now jumps up urging Asmo away from you. “Why are you getting so close!? I’m the only one that should be getting that close to them.” 

Asmo and Mammon devolve into bickering, while you and Lucifer continue talking.

-

You’ve always had somewhat of a crush on Lucifer. He’s been charming throughout almost the entirety of the time you’ve known him, with the exception of when he was more murderous than kind towards you. Even during those times, though, there was definitely attraction tangled up with fear. So, yes, your crush on Lucifer wasn’t something that you were particularly surprised about. 

  
The surprising part is when the crush turned into something more. You couldn’t be sure what sparked it. Maybe it was the night that Lucifer took the time to teach you chess, and the praise he showered you in after making a good move. Or it could have been the morning that he made your cup of coffee perfectly. That was something that felt so intimate you couldn’t help but blush. You even wondered if it happened the last night of the retreat. To see Lucifer in such a comical situation, pelting his brothers with pillows, was as hilarious as it was endearing.

There were so many reasons that could have caused your simple crush to transform into a spiral of yearning and want, yet you still were shocked when you coughed up the first blue petal. (They’re blue anemone flowers, you find out later. The irony of protection flowers slowly killing you is enough to make you chuckle.)

-

Solomon, of all people, was who you went to. Mammon was sure to be upset that you didn’t come to him, if he ever found out, but it didn’t seem fair to make him keep a secret of this nature from his older brother. It was for that reason that you didn’t want any of the other brothers to know either. Diavolo would immediately tell Lucifer, and you were positive that as prince he didn’t have time anyways. As nice as Simeon and Luke were, you didn’t feel close enough to tell them such a personal secret. 

Really, Solomon was your only choice. You hoped that his magical prowess would help eradicate your issue, or, at the very least, take away some of the pain. Some part of you also hoped that Solomon would be more sympathetic as well, considering that he would have more experience dealing with a fairly common human disease. 

You pestered him with several messages about meeting after R.A.D. with the goal of meeting as soon as possible. It seemed that you caught his interests, as he made plans for you and him to talk at Purgatory Hall. 

-

You arrived before Solomon the day of the meeting. This leaves you to sit inside the lounge until he arrives, desperately trying to look like you belong. Thankfully, your D.D.D. does take mercy on you during this time by signifying that you have a text message.

_ Lucifer: You haven’t returned from R.A.D. yet. Is there some kind of hold up? _

_ You: Not at all! I’m at Purgatory Hall right now. Solomon and I are studying together. _

_ Lucifer: Very well. Message me when you’re finishing up. I’ll come to walk you back to the House of Lamentation. _

As gestures go, it couldn’t be considered that grand. Lucifer had said many times that the main reason he kept you safe was in order to please Diavolo, so it wasn’t far-fetched to believe that this was just another example of it. Did your cheeks heat up any way? Yes, yes they did.

Unfortunately, flushing cheeks wasn't the only effect of Lucifer’s text. It also caused a coughing fit that ripped a handful of blue petals from your chest, with specks of blood that decorated each petal. “Ah. I assume this is the reason you wanted to meet, correct?” 

It’s Solomon, of course. Perfect timing.

“I didn’t have anyone else to go too.”

“Come along then.”

Solomon leads you to presumably his room, an elegantly decorated place that somewhat resembles Luke’s. You try to make yourself comfortable on his couch, but there’s a lasting ache in your chest and throat that always appears after a coughing fit. 

For his part, Solomon looks rather concerned, with a dash of pity. With it being such a common illness, you were sure that he had dealt with it before. You yourself watched a close friend develop it. She had fallen hard and fast, but ultimately ended up getting the surgery to remove the flowers. She lived, but the aftermath was brutal.

“Who do the flowers bloom for then? One of the brothers?”

“Lucifer.”

“Of course. Who could resist the morning star?” There's silence for a few moments. Solomon was clearly composing his thoughts, maybe even trying to decide what the best course of action was. “What do you think you’re going to do?”

“Well, there’s really only two options. Remove the flowers, and therefore my affection, or die from it. At least, that was the only option for my non-magical family and friends.”

“There isn’t a magical solution to this either. I could remove the flowers, yes, but there’s no way to remove them without taking your feelings.”

“Ah,” It was a long shot, a desperate attempt really. “I don’t want the flowers removed. I can’t imagine feeling nothing for him.”

“The alternative is worse. This doesn’t stop you from loving others, just him. You’ll find someone else someday.”

“You’re right.” You believe that too. The right thing to do, the logical thing to do, would be to get rid of the flowers and keep living. Lucifer would probably prefer that. It would be very unbecoming if an exchange student died under his watch. “Well, I have some time to think about it. Is there any way you can help with the pain?”

Soloman nods and goes to gather different ingredients for some kind of pain reliever. Your D.D.D. notifies you of another text shortly after.

_ Lucifer: I’m making your favorite meal tonight for dinner. _

_ Lucifer: The sooner I come get you the sooner I can start it. _

_ You: !!! _

_ You: You can come now if you want _

_ Lucifer: I’ll be there to collect you shortly. _

Solomon is polite enough to turn his back as you hack up more petals.

-

You try to avoid Lucifer.

The less contact you have with him the less coughing fits you had; it seemed as though the only you could control it. You were running yourself ragged, you knew this, by trying to make plans with as many people as possible to use as an excuse to not spend time with him. For the most part, it was working. The fits would still come, of course. Many days ended with you sitting near a trash can coughing up petal after petal. You would cough until your voice was hoarse and blood stained both your hands. Whatever Solomon gave you did help, but it was the equivalent of drinking honey tea after months of coughing. 

-

Mammon, from what you’ve discovered, is far better at studying when you’re around. You think that the same can be said for you as well. There’s just a nice pattern you two enter whenever you work together. The two of you can study for about a half an hour before Mammon gets distracted and starts pestering you. In the beginning it seemed a little annoying, but as your study dates progressed you realized you could get Mammon back on task after about five minutes of talking. The five minutes were a good break for both of you, so this system worked well.

Your study session was held in your room today. Usually the location alternated between his room and yours, but secretly you think that Mammon prefers it here, so the last few sessions had happened in your room as well. Mammon was lounging on one end of the bed reading a textbook while you sat across from him on the other end writing an essay.

The knock on your door was enough to startle both of you. The knocker doesn’t wait for you to respond, rather they just waltz in. It’s Lucifer, much to your dismay. He surveys the room for a second before speaking. “Why, Mammon, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a book before. How very shocking.”

“That’s just cruel to insult someone the moment you walk through the door! How could you be so rude to the Great Mammon!”

“It’s because I don’t care whether or not you think it’s rude.”

“Hey-”

“I didn’t come here for you, Mammon.” Lucifer turns to you now. It’s hard to try and force down the petals that want to rip their way from your throat. You can feel them, an itch that needs to be scratched. “Would you like to play chess tonight? It’s been some time since we last played.”

You try to create a polite smile while you respond. “Sorry, Lucifer, I would love to if I could. It’s just that Beel and I already agreed to go to Hell’s Kitchen tonight.”

“It’s a good thing that Beel already reassured me that your dinner could be rescheduled. I’ll see you tonight in my room then?” He had you beat, but there was no pride in his victory. Lucifer was clearly seething, and you were sure there was a long lecture about ignoring him in store for you.

“Sure thing, I’ll head over as soon as we’re done studying.”

“Excellent.” Lucifer heads out right after with what he set out to accomplish finished. A good thing too, because you can barely hold back your coughs at this point.

The moment the door shuts you rush to your trash can and the petals begin to pour out. There’s more than usual. How many full flowers are in your chest now? How close are you to growing that final one, the flower that will be your downfall?

Mammon doesn’t hesitate to jump to your aid, rubbing your back, despite the fact that he’s clearly freaked. “This- what is this? Is it- is it some kind of curse? I'll- stay here, I’ll go get someone who can help you.”

“Mammon, no. I know what this is. I’ve already been dealing with it for a while.” It takes you latching on to Mammon’s arm to stop him from running out of the room. “It’s Hanahaki Disease.”

You can see the gears turning in Mammon’s head, watching him put together the pieces was actually rather cute, until he started to freak out more. “It’s that human disease Asmo was yapping on about a bit ago! You need surgery right away!”

“Mammon-”

“We’ll have to go to the human world, there’s no one that can do it here. Oh, it’s Lucifer, right? I’ll rip him to shreds. How could he let this happen?”

“Mammon, I-”

“Don’t you worry one bit, you’ve got the avatar of Greed here to help you, I’ll make sure you’re right as rain real soon.”

“Mammon, listen!” He quiets down after that allowing you to continue. “Solomon can help me. I just-”

“Why didn’t you say that before? Let’s go, we’re getting those things out of your throat! There’s no way my human is dying from this, I won’t let that happen.”

You know that Mammon won’t back down from this. Mammon, even if he usually goes about things in a strange way, always wants you to be safe. This isn’t something he’s going to drop. “Tomorrow, Mammon, I promise. Just let me have one more night. Then we can go, just let me love Lucifer for one more night.”

Mammon’s never been able to say no to you.

-

Lucifer moves his chest pieces with confidence. He doesn’t take time to think on a move; he just adeptly counters each move you make as soon as you're done making it. You're positive that he’s going to win, there was never any doubt about that, but you still try to put up a good fight, if only in order to continue seeing an excellent tactician’s mind at work.

There’s no need to talk as you play. Lucifer considers the chess match itself as a conversation, and to him there’s no need to spoil it with actual words. It only took a few games with him to understand what he meant. On more trying days Lucifer becomes an aggressive player. He slams the piece down with more force than necessary and the match itself ends fairly quick. If he’s relaxed Lucifer takes a more defensive route, baiting you to take the offensive. On rare occasions he’ll be in a bit more of a playful mood. Those days he’ll put in the effort to create elaborate traps for you pieces to fall into.

Today, as you assumed it would be, was an aggressive day. 

Despite your best efforts, Lucifer steals your king earlier than you would have liked. You smile up at him, and give him the congratulations that he deserved, even if it was an easy match. He doesn’t accept your praise, nor does he smile back like he usually would. Instead he leans back in his chair, seemingly making himself comfortable, and speaks. “Have I displeased you in any way?”

“Lucifer I-”

“A yes or no would suffice.”

“No.”

“Then why,” Lucifer starts, his eyes narrowing at you with an amount of distaste you haven’t seen in a long time. “have you been ignoring me?”

You know that you fully deserve Lucifer’s ire right now, it still hurts a bit to see him so displeased with you. Still, you’ve made it this far without telling him, so you might as well keep going. There just doesn’t seem to be a better way. “I don’t think I would define what I’m doing as completely ignoring you.”

It had to be considered a talent for how quick you could annoy Lucifer.

Using the speed that you often forgot he had, Lucifer placed himself in front of your chair, leaning down so your faces were inches away from each other. His arms caged you the chair, and he had transformed into his demon form. “Stop. Lying. To. Me.” He grits out.

Lucifer is angrier than you’ve seen in a long time. You find yourself speechless. 

He sighs deeply out of his nose. It looks as though he’s forcibly relaxing himself before one of his hands moves to touch your face. “I had thought we were becoming closer.” Lucifer’s voice is softer than before, but it still holds its usual sternness. “Was I wrong to assume that?”

You can’t stop yourself from coughing this time. All you can do is push Lucifer away from you and start coughing over the side of your chair. It’s more painful than it’s ever been before. Two full flowers sit blooded on the floor beneath you. Mentally you begin preparing yourself to go see Solomon tonight.

Lucifer looks shocked. Part of you thinks it’s nice that you still can surprise him, while the other part is filled with dread of what he was going to say next. “How long?”

You try your best to make it look as though you're not on the verge of falling apart. “A few weeks now. You’re right, we were growing close. It was just too close for me, apparently.” Lucifer seems to be at a loss for words, so you continue speaking. “I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to know. I’m getting them taken out soon, so you won’t have to worry about looking bad to Diavolo. No one has to know.”

It’s strange explaining yourself to him. There’s this sense of relief, you have been keeping it from him for so long now, while at the same time you can’t help but feel a bit ashamed. You watch Lucifer compose himself before he speaks again.

“No need to apologize, I should have noticed.” Lucifer pulls you up from your chair by the fire and starts leading you to the couch instead. An itch starts to grow in your throat. “I’m glad to have found out,” Lucifer sits you down and takes off the spot next to you, as close as possible. “Demons can’t contract this disease. We’re too wary of people to get that attached without promise of something in return. It’s easy to forget that everyone is not the same way. I am to blame for this. Now then, I’m not familiar with the specifics, what do I do to cure you of this?”

A bubble of cruel, heartbroken laughter comes crawling out of your throat. “You can’t fix this one, Lucifer.”

He frowns at you. “I was under the understanding that if the afflicted affections were returned they would be cured. In your case, this is very much true, so what do I need to do to get rid of these pesky flowers?”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Almost immediately you can feel the flowers start to disappear. You take your first deep, painless breath in weeks. It feels incredible and is only heightened by the fact that _Lucifer loves you._

You throw your arms around his neck and cling to him. His arms wrap around your waist, his wings following the motion shortly after. Lucifer speaks, his voice a pleasant hum in your ear. “I thought I had made myself clear about how I felt for you. A mistake like this won’t happen again in the future, so long as you remain just as honest.”

“Lucifer,” your voice comes out somewhat muffled, as you bury your head into his neck. “you won’t be able to get rid of me now.”

“As if I would want to get rid of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving writing for Lucifer so expect more soon I guess. I also might be starting a tumblr sideblog just to reblog and post about obey me, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
